


Verona

by diamondsnsins



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsnsins/pseuds/diamondsnsins
Summary: Kurapika inflitrates to Neon's first masquerade ballFanfic for Day 2 (Disguise) of Kuraneo Week 2020
Relationships: Kurapika/Neon Nostrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: KuraNeo Week 2020





	Verona

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - This fanfiction doesn't pretend to be historically accurate, I just think masquerade aesthetic is neat (although I do some research I'm still clueless lol).

It was Neon's first masquerade ball, and she was as excited as expected from any wealthy young lady. Her father didn't let her assist to any masquerade ball until she reached the appropriate age to get married, but now he was holding a ball in the middle of the summer. 

Kurapika contemplates his young mistress while she talks joyfully with another servant about the dress she is going to wear that night. It may seem trivial, nevertheless knowing how to recognize Neon since he must protect her. He heard rumors about Nostrade family's detractors infiltrating to the ball tonight; although he commented it to Light, the man didn't believe him - or he was too proud to consider any possible threat. However, Kurapika decided to take action of his own to guard his young mistress's life. At first, he saw himself as a regular servant and that was all, but he eventually started to grow up on her unconsciously with Neon due to her peculiar but charismatic and youthful nature, he was compelled to be loyal to his beloved one. 

Before the sun sets, Kurapika goes to get the suit he will use tonight. He doesn't have enough money to afford something fancy, but his friend Leorio who belongs to a family of doctors lent him a mask and a suit that he had to adjust due to the height difference. He was wearing a fine confectioned blue suit with golden details that certain glow up his natural appeal. After changing in Leorio's house so no one would suspect his identity, he went to the ball to start his infiltration in order to guarantee the girl's safety. 

When he arrived, he identified Neon immediately, even if he didn't know what the girl was wearing he would recognize her anywhere. As he approaches her, he can notice that she is smiling, did she recognize him? No, it doesn't seem like it. The girl makes a reverence and then he mimics her. 

"Would you granted me the honor of dancing with you, my fair lady?" Kurapika asks politely while he offers his hand to her. 

Neon doesn't answer, instead, she just giggles adorably and reaches his hand to start dancing. They establish a slow but harmonious pace before they speak again.

"Have I seen you before?" Neon asks curiously.

"Probably" Kurapika answers with an involuntary mysterious tone in his voice that drives the girl crazy.

"I think I would remember such a handsome gentleman," she says cheerfully and Kurapika gets a bit nervous, did Neon Nostrade just give him a compliment? 

"Ah, I beg your pardon, did I say something odd?" the girl asks ashamed for messing it up on her first ball.

"N-No, I was just surprised a charming lady like you thinks highly of me"

Neon is pleased by his answer and smiles

"I think we can drop the formality," she says this time more relaxed. 

Although he has talked with Neon before, they have never held a conversation so casual like this. For the first time, he feels he has the right to be his equal. They kept dancing for a long time, enjoying each other's company as love begins to join them. But suddenly, the fear takes control of Kurapika as he feels that someone was looking at them, possibly the detractors that are bent on harming his young mistress. 

"Shall we go outside?" he suggests 

They walk through the gardens where the scent of the roses permeates the summer air of Verona, Kurapika thinks this is what love must smell of. They enjoy the serene silence as their hearts beat fast.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Neon asks while the breeze caresses her arms 

"Yes, but I wouldn't exactly call it 'love', just a type of attraction" Kurapika states, making a pause "What about you?" 

"Uhm, I have a similar take" she says "But what I'm sure about is that I have seen you before and that's why I feel this way"

The both look at each other's eyea and after a while, Kurapika can't resist fulfilling his desire and he kisses her softly, he would never have another chance to show his affection due to his status. 

"I'm sorry, that was disrespectful," he says quickly 

Neon was quivering by the overwhelming new experience, she had never thought she would live such a romantic moment.

"It's fine, I wanted to" she replies shyly but contently and leans towards him for another kiss.

"Please, tell me your name," she says in an oh so sweet whisper after they break away. 

"I can't" he answers pitifully.

He knows this was impossible, she would never see him as something more than a servant and even if she did, his father would never allow it. This night is the only one they have.

**Author's Note:**

> mY fAiR LaDy hahahahaha what was that?? This is too cheesy, I'm sorry.


End file.
